Crazier
by eida-san
Summary: Dunia itu gila. Ia tahu hal itu dengan pasti. Ia dikelilingi berbagai kegilaan. Atau mungkin dirinya juga termasuk kegilaan itu? Entahlah. Dan saat ia berpikir bahwa ternyata ada satu orang yang normal di dunia, ternyata pemikiran itu kembali hancur berkeping-keping.


Dunia ini gila.

.

.

.

**Crazier**

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The story belongs to me**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

.

.

.

Chapter I

.

.

Pagi. Orang itu tahu pagi telah datang saat semburat cahaya yang menyilaukan itu menginterupsi penglihatannya. Ia setengah merutuki cahaya sang surya itu saat ia mulai mengerjapkan matanya yang dikelilingi lingkaran hitam. Sudah tahu dia imsonia, kok dibangunkan secepat ini?

Sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang dilapisi rambut merah yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, ia melirik jam beker yang tergeletak begitu saja di samping futonnya. Jam setengah 8 pagi. Sial. Bel sekolah akan berdentang jam 8 nanti.

Dengan malas, sambil menguap sangat lebar, lelaki itu berdiri dan menyambar handuknya. Setidaknya akan memalukan jika ia ke sekolah tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu. Yah, mungkin juga sebenarnya ia tak akan peduli.

Setelah selesai mandi, ia sempat melirik jamnya sejenak yang telah menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang sepuluh menit. Tetapi, ia tetap sama santainya dengan sebelumnya.

Terdengar ketukan pintu penuh keraguan yang menginterupsinya. Berulang-ulang, membuat kesabarannya yang tipis langsung melewati batas 'aman'nya. Masih dengan seragam yang baru terkancing setengah, ia membuka pintu tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu. Lengkap dengan pandangan tajam penuh amarah yang langsung ia lemparkan ke orang yang baru saja hendak mulai mengetuk pintunya lagi.

"...Hai?"

Ucapan penuh keraguan dan rasa takut dari seorang perempuan yang lebih tua darinya. Semenjak kapan perempuan ini menjadi penggugup seperti itu?

"Kankurou menyuruhku membangunkanmu?" ucap gadis itu yang lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan. Kegugupannya belum juga hilang.

Kemudian, sebuah sahutan dari bawah tangga terdengar. Nadanya sama sekali seolah tidak menerima kata-kata itu. "HEI, NGAPAIN BAWA-BAWA NAMA ORANG?! KAN KAMU SENDIRI YANG TAKUT TERLAMBAT?!"

Perempuan tadi langsung berpaling ke arah tangga. "APA KAU BILANG?! KAU JUGA KAN?!"

Nah, ini baru kakak perempuannya.

"BILANG SAJA KAU TAKUT!"

Terdengar sebuah seruan balasan.

"AKU TADI HANYA TAK TEGA MENBANGUNKAN GAARA YANG TERTIDUR PULAS!" balas sang kakak perempuan.

"PENAKUT!"

Seruan balasan lain. Sebuah senjata makan tuan. Padahal sang pemilik suara yang belagu itu tidak sadar bahwa ia baru saja menyiapkan sebuah bom bunuh diri.

"AWAS KAU!" seru perempuan tadi sambil menggulung lengan bajunya.

Nah, seperti yang dikatakan tadi, kan? Ia dikelilingi orang-orang yang tak tampak waras. Kakak perempuannya, Temari, memang cantik. Tetapi, sifatnya yang sangar dan ucapannya yang penuh sindiran dan tajam bahkan bisa mengalahkan seorang lelaki. Sementara kakak laki-lakinya, mempunyai selera yang buruk. Korban pem-bully-an sang kakak perempuan tercinta karena sifatnya yang memang entah tak peka entah apa. Belum lagi selera fashionnya yang jauh dibawah normal. Dan hobinya yang memang sangat abnormal menurut si adik . Kadang Gaara lebih memilih untuk pura-pura tak kenal saja dengan kakaknya yang satu itu.

Jadi, lelaki berambut merah yang bernama Gaara itu meraih tasnya yang entah isinya sesuai jadwal entah tidak dan berjalan turun. Ia bisa melihat di bawah sana Kankurou yang wajahnya dicoret-coret entah menggunakan apa. Katanya itu seni. Bagi Gaara itu penurunan harga diri.

Terdengar bel berdentang, membuatnya mau tak mau langsung berjalan ke arah pintu karena yang lain masih sibuk. Ibu dan ayahnya sudah pergi entah semenjak kapan. Toh ia juga tak peduli.

Dan matanya sedikit melebar melihat siapa yang datang. Suatu sosok lain berambut merah. Suatu bau yang menyengat tercium dari badannya.

"Ini... Alkohol?" tanya Gaara sambil mengernyitkan alis.

Pemuda di hadapannya tidak menjawab. Tubuhnya oleng sejenak sebelum ia akhirnya langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah sambil mendorong Gaara dengan seenaknya.

"Sasori?" tanya Gaara sambil tambah mengernyitkan alisnya.

Yang dipanggil Sasori sama sekali tak menyahut. Ia malah terus masuk, melewati ruang tamu dan menuju ruang tengah. Dan disana ada Kankurou juga...

"Tunggu, Saso...!" ucap Gaara sambil berlari ke arah ruang tengah.

Tetapi terlambat.

"SASORI! KAU MABUK?!"

Sebuah teriakan menggema di rumah itu. Teriakan seorang gadis. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Temari.

Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Masalah akan menjadi rumit setelah ini. Dan ia tidak ingin kecemplung dengan masalah apa pun di pagi yang menyebalkan itu. Jadi, ia menyambar sepotong roti di meja depan yang mungkin sisa punya orang tuanya dan dengan segera meninggalkan rumah yang kini penuh dengan teriakan itu.

Ia mulai berjalan dan menghela napasnya dengan keras. Sepupunya, Sasori, yang memang tinggal bersama dengan keluarga mereka itu seolah sudah tak tertolong lagi. Entah semenjak kapan, tetapi lelaki itu suka sekali minum alkohol. Kalau saja orang tua Gaara tahu, mereka tak akan mengizinkannya masuk rumah. Tetapi, baik Gaara, Kankurou dan Temari tak sampai hati melaporkannya karena memang, Sasori sudah tak punya orang tua. Kemana coba dia akan pergi kalau dia terusir? Lagian ada, sesuatu yang salah dengan diri Sasori yang belum pernah mereka berhasil temukan masalah utamanya. Yang dilakukan Temari hanya memberikan petuah setiap hari dan setiap saat. Tampaknya cukup berhasil karena Sasori sudah mulai berubah. Selain itu, Kankurou dan Sasori sudah akrab. Hobi mereka yang bahkan tak bisa ditolerir oleh Gaara ternyata sama.

Terdengar gila. Bahkan mereka masih mencoba mengurus orang seperti itu.

Dia kemudian menatap ke depan, dimana tampak suatu sosok berambut pirang dan navy blue sedang berjalan. Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Duo sahabat yang entah bagaimana bisa akrab. Sasuke yang cool dan Naruto yang heboh. Kombinasi yang sama sekali tidak tepat. Dunia memang aneh, bukan?

Kemudian, ia bisa melihat seorang gadis menghampiri mereka sambil menjerit. Haruno Sakura. Tampaknya ia harus meralat kata-katanya tadi. Trio sahabat yang aneh. Sakura yang tampaknya sangat menyukai Sasuke dan Sasuke yang terang-terangan menunjukkan bahwa ia merasa sangat terganggu. Belum lagi Naruto yang memang katanya pernah ditolak oleh Sakura dan sering sekali berantem dengannya. Tetapi mereka bertiga tetap akrab. Suatu keajaiban dunia.

Sebuah mobil lewat di sampingnya. Ia sempat melirik isinya. Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Neji. Dua Hyuuga yang tenang dan kalem. Calon konglomerat yang rajinnya tidak tertahankan.

Dan mobil itu perlahan menepi sambil berhenti. Hinata keluar dari dalamnya sambil menghampiri Gaara, membuat lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya.

"Sa... Sabaku-san, ma... Mau sekalian menumpang?" ucap gadis itu saat Gaara mendekat dengan gugup.

Oh iya, Hyuuga Hinata yang juga terkenal dengan kegugupan dan kebaikan hatinya. Bahkan Gaara yang tidak akrab dengannya pun ditawari untuk menumpang.

"Duluan saja." kata Gaara datar, setengah bertanya-tanya mengapa seorang Hyuuga yang terkenal disiplin bisa terlambat.

"M... Maaf." kata Hinata sambil mundur dengan wajah ketakutan dan segera masuk ke mobil.

Gaara mengangkat alis. Heran. Ia tak berkata apa-apa sambil terus memperhatikan mobil tersebut. Ia baru ingat bahwa Hinata juga terkenal penakut. Tetapi, jauh lebih baik dan normal dibandingkan orang-orang lainnya yang kewarasannya perlu dipertanyakan. Misalnya, keluarganya. Sepupunya. Lalu trio sahabat itu. Dan juga Hyuuga Neji yang terkenal karena rambut indahnya yang sama terkenalnya dengan jabatannya sebagai ketua OSIS.

Mobil itu kembali melesat dan berhenti di samping Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka tampak ribut-ribut sejenak sebelum ketiganya akhirnya masuk; tampaknya karena Naruto yang ngotot menumpang. Memang anak yang tidak tahu malu.

Gaara kembali menghela napas. Sedikit bertanya-tanya hidup yang normal itu sebenarnya seperti apa.

* * *

Fic baru lagiii! With Gaara and Hinata! Alhamdulillah ajaa(?) Setelah kupikir, aku kerjanya akhir-akhir ini buat yang baru ya, padahal yang lama belum kulanjutin. Sebenernya sebagian udah ada draftnya, tetapi aku belum dapet feel buat lanjutin. Apalagi yang maple, itu rasanya bener-bener deh. Aku agak pesimis sama cerita itu(?) Hahahaha. Semoga aja suatu saat nanti aku cukup optimis kembali sehingga aku semangat melanjutkan! Apalagi tanggal 28 ujian... Semoga 100 semua amiiiin. Amin ya Allah. Mohon do'anya yaa. Harus-harusnya aku ngedraft atau baca-baca buat ujian, tapi malah buat fanfic... Gapapa deh. Refreshing sejenak..

Lalu mengenai fanfic, aku kemarin baca salah satu penulis fanfic la corda ada yang bilang pensiii. Aku jadi kepikiran kalau aku ntar discontinue gimana padahal belum kelar ceritanyaa. Dan aku keinget dulu aku pernah main seal dan sekarang entah ini vakum apa pensi. Aku juga inget dulu ada temen curhatku yang baik banget(hampir sama sabarnya dengan sahabat-sahabatku di real life). Tapi aku belum pernah punya kontak dia! Aku bahkan lupa nama panjangnya, cuma inget mifta karena temen deketku di kelas juga dulu namanya itu. And I haven't said thank you dengan baik dan benar. Sedih aja kalo suatu saat nanti aku berhenti menulis di fanfic terus gainget sama temen-temen ff yang udah akrab. Okaay, this is very melancholy. Tapi bahkan mikirin aku liburan ini ga pulang ke rumah, ga ketemu temen sma, smp, atau sd karena beda daerah jadinya ya gituu.

Ini curcol banget yaaa. Maaf.

Last, mind to review? :3


End file.
